


A difficult type of love

by SadBurrito



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: John Needs A Hug, John is done with your shit, M/M, Reader-Insert, Top John, fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBurrito/pseuds/SadBurrito
Summary: You knew it wasn’t enough, John had been behaving more bratty just recently. His radio calls had gotten more and more risky but this was the final straw, how could you explain a call like that?
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	A difficult type of love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me from editing this ...
> 
> I have a very long fic in the works that's nearly done so keep an eye out!

“I’m bored if only someone raided my ranch.” Your radio buzzed the second you stepped into Holland valley; you could practically hear John pouting. You knew it wasn’t enough, John had been behaving more and bratty just recently. His radio calls had gotten more and more risky, but this was the final straw, how could you explain a call like that? 

“Ahh Deputy a pleasure seeing you again.” John didn't give you time to speak “Had fun with Jacob have you?” You just caught the barely controlled fury as he shoved his face into your neck and sucked a bruise that was way too high up to hide. John was a very greedy man, two weeks without the sinful taste of your flesh was far too long. Not to mention the flutter in his chest that came every time you gave him a soft smile or let him indulge in pretending you cared. It was a dangerous game you played, doing the least you could get away with for the resistance and hoping no one noticed how often you spent in the valley with the radio off. Honestly, you didn’t like how they had roped you into such a mess, murder wasn’t something you could ever just get used to, the lack of diplomacy on both sides was ridiculous. You were sick of being the only one that did anything.

“You aren’t paying attention.” The words were hissed into the side of your throat and after a heavy second John bit into the skin harshly drawing blood and relishing in the whine that spilled from your throat, at the obvious claim he had over you. 

“Go upstairs unless you want me to take you on the floor like the animal you are.” There was no room for argument, not when John got like this. His mania contained by the thin threads of self-control fuelled by desire. You went upstairs without complaint and stripped to your boxers before his bed which was far bigger than it had any right to be. How John even found sheets that fit was beyond you, the size of his room was always intimidating but it fit him perfectly. It was the only room he had bothered to change and make his. He had his big fancy lawyer degree framed on the wall with nothing else that could distract from the glory he felt he deserved. There was a big dresser that had obviously been with him for a long time with an immaculate bible placed neatly in the centre. There was even a small wine cabinet which had a dozen expensive wines you had never heard of. You were so distracted, the sound of the door closing made you jump only for John to forcefully shove you towards the bed. His hands didn't leave your skin for a second like he was afraid you were going to disappear through his fingertips back to Jacob. John loved his brother, but he didn’t want to lose any part of your beautiful personality to the trails, wraith included. 

When your knees reached the bed, you fell back with John's hand splayed on your chest to keep you there. His thighs easily pushed between yours and forced out a groan when he roughly rocked a knee against your hardening cock. His eyes were trained on the expressions you freely gave him, you couldn’t have a proper conversation until he had worked out his pent-up energy, so you let him take what he wanted. Still completely dressed John slipped the last article of clothing down your hips only to toss them behind him. The way you squirmed under his intense gaze seemed to ground him for the moment and he smiled down at you softly before ducking between your legs and sucked into the divine muscle of your thick thighs. Leaving a trail of red marks up to your inner thighs which had you gasping into the silence of the room. Your cock throbbed at the groan John made as he indulged in the thick scent of your groin, his teeth leaving marks that would take weeks to fade.  
It was always as intense with John, He was never satisfied until you were thoroughly fucked out and marked up, cock unable to harden with how much he played with it until you were crying for mercy and shouting yes for whatever demand he thought up. Most were for you to leave the resistance and stay with him, his patience was wearing thin after every morning he found himself alone in bed. You knew it couldn’t last much longer so you relished the feeling of John’s possessive need. It was hard to leave when John proved time and time again how much he cared. How he was willing to do nearly anything to keep you planted at his side, but you just couldn’t, not with how much destruction Eden’s gate was causing.

The feeling of your cock hitting the back of John's tight throat was quickly the most important thing, it was maddening to resist the twitch of your hips, but you did. John would stop and pull off with a disappointed smirk if you moved, the overstimulation if you did wasn’t worth it. Not with how worn down you were already; the hardships of whitetail mountains were more than enough let alone Jacob’s mind games on top of that and the missions Eli thought you couldn’t wait to do. John smirked as much as he could with a mouth full of cock when you started groaning, the sight when you looked down was exquisite. John was looking up at you through his lashes and his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. He was ridiculous at times but never patient when it came to you.  
He ignored your displeased squeak when he pulled off with a pop and deliberate smack of lips. He flipped you over with no problem at all, you had a few inches on John but it appeared like you weighed almost nothing at that moment and it succeeded in forcing a breathy whine from your lips. You were by no means a skinny man, but you weren't huge either, your thighs were thick with muscle from running around all day and your shoulders were broad.

John loved your ass the most, it was obvious with how much he liked to grab and bite it. To leave his mark like he was now, his knuckles white with the tightness of his grip on one cheek whilst his lips were tracing the other softly. Only soft for a moment before he bit down into the subtle flesh then soothed it gently with a tongue, the resounding gasp you gave always satisfied him.  
It was his tongue you wanted most, and he knew, teasing the side of your rim with quick flicks not letting you settle into the feeling. It was only at the whine of his name that made John finally lick a stripe over your twitching hole. You were always eager for him and he took that to his full advantage as he pushed his tongue through your tight muscles.  
You had never expected a Baptist of all people to enjoy something so dirty, but John’s tongue was truly sinful. He was thrusting his tongue so enthusiastically that spit dripped down to your balls. It was only when you started to tighten around him did he stop, you could have cum from his tongue alone like you had done dozens of times.

“Not yet.” He grinned as your shoulders slumped “It’s my cock that you’ll be squeezing tonight.” He didn’t give you chance to calm down, one finger fit easily after the attention of his tongue and your hips thrust back as his fingertip ghosted your prostate. Luckily for you, John knew how tired you were and didn’t want to overdo it, so he avoided your prostate and added a second finger. It was a sting, but it set you back from that metaphorical edge, you tried to hide the loudness of your pleasure in John’s pillows, but he wouldn’t be having any of that. 

Just as his fingers spread in the most delicious way a hand clasped your hair tightly and pulled your head back so he could hear your low moan. The grip stayed tight until two fingers became three and you were thrusting back to meet his knuckles enthusiastically, hips grinding onto his thick fingers. You were more than ready when he finally pulled them free and started undressing. At the light tap to your hip you turned over and were greeted by the beautiful sight of Johns flushed face. The red hue of his cheeks brought out the blue in his eyes perfectly and you were mesmerised.  
As always you forgot about the heavy weight of the resistance and of the insane, murderous cult when John slid into you slowly. He wanted you to feel every inch as his hips met your plump ass. With a sigh John’s head fell to your chest as he waited for you to loosen the tight clasp you had around him. When your hips twitched restlessly, he pulled out forcefully and slammed home with a delighted moan, finally where he belonged buried between your thighs.

“Look at you,” John’s voice was thick with need as he panted above you “Always such a good boy for me.” It was almost like he was trying to tell you something with the way he ground deep and slow. His gaze never left your pleasure-stricken face and he looked almost overwhelmed as you cried out your lust.  
John needed constant reassurance even during sex, his hand clasped your hand and he panted into your mouth. You didn’t know how much more you could take, not with how John hit your prostate with every movement and with how his stomach dragged up your cock with even the slightest hitch of his hips.  
As you came around him with a sharp moan John buried his teeth into your chest stifling his whine when you clamped around him, the way your free arm tangled in his hair in such a softly way sent him over the edge and he groaned loudly as he finished inside of you.  
After John gingerly pulled free, he flopped next to you with a sigh of content, but his hands kept to themselves. You were quick to raise and start dressing, anxious to leave so you couldn’t see the pain manifest on John’s features.

“If you leave tonight this is the last time, we do this.” John stared straight ahead as he spoke, face void of any emotion when you stood deathly still before him. You waited for a minute to see if he was joking and with a sigh you realised, he was serious.

“John don’t do this now.” His head snapped towards you and with a low snarl, he stood to his full height in an instant shaking. Rage spiking when you backed away from him.

“No let's pretend we're enemies until your lust is sated, until you kill everything we’ve ever worked towards.” His face was a snarl of teeth, chest rising heavily to contain all his repressed feelings.

“Is that all am to you a quick fuck wraith?” John didn’t flinch when his voice wobbled but when you didn’t say anything, he viability deflated, he couldn’t meet your gaze which was full of pity.

“You know that's-” John was almost desperate in his rantings, eyes like saucers. 

“Aren’t you tired of all this fighting?” You could only look on as John struggled not to break down in your presence. 

“All they do is use you without any thanks, I love you!” John froze, he looked just as shocked as you did. Without another word he turned away and got into bed with his back facing you. He couldn’t stand to see the blatant disgust at his confession. 

“If you release them all.” The vague statement threw John, you had never seen him turn so fast.

“What.” His voice was small, confusion prickling his features, the sight made you angry. You wanted to cuddle him to your chest and tell him everything was going to be OK.

“If you let all my friends go.” You took a deep breath before continuing, voice steady “I’ll leave the resistance and stay with you.” John’s face broke out in the brightest smile you had ever seen but he didn’t move instead he hid under the duvet and squealed so quietly you almost didn’t hear him. Once John was composed, he stuck his head out and giggled when you were still standing there dumbfounded.

“Deal, come back into bed dear deputy.” Again, he wiggled his eyebrows but with only his face exposed it looked ridiculous, with a laugh you climbed back into bed like you had always wanted to and John snuggled into your chest with a content sigh. He traced patterns into the unmarked skin of your chest like he was planning tattoos and you found that you couldn’t wait. 

You were done fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> HMU on tumblr redangrypears ;)


End file.
